I Love You
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: Chanyeol tinggal di Rumah sendirian. Orang Tua nya sedang ada tugas di Cina. Lalu datanglah Baekhyun dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang dingin. Apa saja yang akan dialami mereka berdua ? -BaekYeol-


**Tittle : I Love You**

**Author : LeeKwangLu~Ezza ^^**

**Main Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Support Cast :**

**Xi Luhan as Baekhyun's Bestfriend**

**Oh Sehun as Chanyeol's Bestfriend**

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris) as Chanyeol's Cousin**

**Other members EXO find by yourself**

**Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Summary : Chanyeol tinggal di Rumah sendirian. Orang Tua nya sedang ada tugas di Cina. Lalu datanglah Baekhyun dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang dingin. Apa saja yang akan dialami mereka berdua ?**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini murni dari hasil khayalan saya yang kelewat batas XD terinspirasi setelah melihat foto-foto BaekYeol~ maaf bila ada kesamaan plot atau latar atau cast (?) XD karena jujur saya tidak tahu ^^ Fict ini, Luhan, Chanyeol, Sehun is MINE *ditabok***

**Backsound : EXO – Don't Go**

_**Happy Reading ~**_

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol _oppa_!" histeris para _yeoja_ saat melihat sang 'pujaan' melintas di depan mereka.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa. Park Chanyeol harus menahan kesal saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yup! HAMPIR seluruh murid _yeoja _maupun _namja_ di SM High School tersebut mengagumi seorang 'Chanyeol'. Pria tampan, tinggi dan berprestasi di sekolah. Namun, Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat dingin pada SIAPAPUN.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya kesal sekaligus bosan. Bagaimana tidak ? setiap hari mengalami hal ini pasti bosan bukan ?

"Chanyeol!" sebuah suara melintasi gendang telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya, ia hapal diluar kepala siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hoy! Chanyeol-ah" orang itu memegang pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Terlihat seoarang _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol hanya menatap _namja_ itu datar. Seperti biasa. _Namja _dihadapan Chanyeol sudah sangat mengerti sifat Chanyeol seperti apa.

"Ayo ke kelas bareng! Aku hari ini berangkat pagi karna aku belum mengerjakan tugas. Kau bisa membantuku kan Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah" _namja_ yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu tersenyum lebar. Tidak salah ia mencari sahabat selama ini. Chanyeol sangat bisa diandalkan! Chanyeol itu _**jenius**_**. **

Sesampainya di kelas. Sehun langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis. Kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol tidak duduk bersama Sehun ? itu karena Sehun itu sangat berisik. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya karna akan menganggu konsetrasi Chanyeol. Jadilah Chanyeol duduk seorang diri.

"Chanyeol, ajari aku yang ini!" Sehun menyodorkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol akhirnya menjelaskan cara mengerjakan soal itu. Namun Sehun hanya melongo. Sehun bingung.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah ?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun. Dahi nya berkerut-kerut saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang _blank_.

"Aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol-ah!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Chanyeol menghelas napas dan mencoba mengulang penjelasannya.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sehun malah nyengir kepadanya. Chanyeol mengerti maksud Sehun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak Sehun-ah!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Chanyeol~" Sehun meberikan '_buing-buing'_ andalannya pada Chanyeol. Ck, Chanyeol sudah kebal akan itu!

"Tidak!"

"Kau tega Chanyeol-ah" Sehun membuat ekspresinya seperti akan menangis. Chanyeol menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau kau mencontek tugasku terus, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti Sehun-ah ?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"_Arraseo~_ tapi kali ini bantu aku! Kau tahu kan Xiumin _seonsaengnim_ itu seperti apa ? dia itu seperti singa bila sudah marah Chanyeol~ kau tidak akan membiarkan Xiumin _seonsaengnim_ memarahiku kan ? Ayolah~" Sehun merengek pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun datar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Kau ini! Lain kali tidak boleh mencontek lagi! _Arra _?" Chanyeol memberikan bukunya pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau sahabat terbaikku Chanyeol! Aku sayang padamu!" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

_**Teng Teng~**_

Jam istirahat sudah datang. Semua murid sudah keluar kelas. Tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol, ia lebih suka tetap dikelas sambil membaca buku. Sehun pun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, mau ke kantin ?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Sehun. Sehun cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku ke kantin dulu _ne_ ?"

"_Ne_"

"Mau titip sesuatu ?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kelas.

Tak lama Chanyeol merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Chanyeol pun menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ imut sedang tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol kembali memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"_Annyeong_ Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ada apa kesini ?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau tidak ke kantin ?" Tanya _namja_ tadi basa basi. Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Ah, ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar"

"Jangan sok tahu!" jawab Chanyeol ketus. _Namja_ disamping Chanyeol sempat tersentak oleh bentakan Chanyeol. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku taruh disini ya ? aku harap kamu mau memakannya Chanyeol"

"Terserah!"

"Hai D.O (Dio)!" sapa seorang _namja_ dari arah pintu masuk kelas. _Namja_ disebelah Chanyeol pun menoleh.

"Hai Kai~" jawab Dio lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sedang apa disini ?" Tanya Kai yang sudah berdiri disebelah Dio. Dio menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chanyeol" ekspresi Kai berubah setelah mendengar jawaban Dio.

"Benarkah ?" jawab Kai kikuk.

"_Ne,_ ah sudah bel masuk. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya. _Bye _Chanyeol, euumm Kai" Dio beranjak meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kai berniat pergi kembali ke kursinya.

"Kai" Kai menoleh.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'tumben si batu ini memanggilku' batin Kai.

Chanyeol mengambil wadah makanan pemberian Dio dan memberikannya pada Kai. Kai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu Chanyeol ?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk wadah makanan yang disodorkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ambil saja" Kai pun menerima wadah makanan itu.

"_Gomawo_ Chanyeol" Kai kembali ke bangku nya sambil memandangi wadah makanan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka selalu pulang bersama dari sekolah karna rumah Chanyeol dan Sehun memang searah.

"Hey! Tadi aku lihat Dio menghampirimu" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Ia merasa jengah bila tetap diam saja.

"_Ne_" jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menendang kerikil didepannya.

"Lalu ?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun bingung.

"Lalu apa ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin kan dia hanya duduk disebelahmu tanpa bicara apapun ? _Pabo_!" Sehun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Hanya basa basi saja" Chanyeol kembali focus kearah jalan. Kesal juga rasanya melihat Sehun yang masih menertawainya.

"Terus ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Terus apa Sehun ?!" Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibuat Sehun. Jujur Chanyeol sangat benci pembahasan seperti ini.

"Tadi kulihat dia membawa wadah makanan kan ? pasti dia memberikannya padamu" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau menerimanya ?"

"Tidak. Aku memberikan wadah makanan itu pada Kai"

"Apa ? Kai ?"

"Iya, daripada aku buang. Lebih baik aku kasih ke Kai"

"Bagaimana kalau Dio tahu ? Dia pasti kecewa Chanyeol-ah. Dio itu menyukaimu ah tidak, Dio itu mencintaimu!" Sehun menghadang Chanyeol.

"Minggir Sehun-ah"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaan Dio padamu Chanyeol ?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli!" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya ?"

"Tidak sama sekali Sehun!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Ayo kita pulang" Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

_**Rumah Chanyeol **_

Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Mobil _Eomma_ ?" Chanyeol pun berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu. Ia senang melihat sang _eomma_ ada dihadapannya.

"Kapan _eomma_ pulang ? kenapa tidak memberi tahuku ? dan dimana _appa_ ?"

Sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol. Sungguh ia rindu dengan anaknya tersebut.

"Tadi pagi _eomma_ sudah sampai di Seoul Channie, dan _eomma_ langsung ke Busan untuk menjemput seseorang dan tidak sempat memberitahumu sayang. _Appa_ masih di Cina"

"Menjemput orang ?" Chanyeol menatap _eomma_ nya bingung.

"Iya"

"Siapa ?"

"Hemm, Baekkie~" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat sang _eomma_ memanggil nama yang asing ditelinga Chanyeol.

'Baekkie ? siapa dia ?' batin Chanyeol.

"_Ne_ , Lay _ahjumma_!" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah dapur. Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Lalu munculah seorang _namja_ imut menghampiri Lay dan Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir _namja_ itu.

"Ada apa _ahjumma _?"

"Ah Baekkie, perkenalkan ini anak _ahjumma_. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Channie, perkenalkan ini anak teman _eomma_. Namanya Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun.

"Jangan seperti itu Channie, bersikap hangatlah pada Baekkie" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun"

Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari _eomma_ nya pun akhirnya dengan malas membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol singkat lalu melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Channie, mulai hari ini Baekkie akan tinggal disini bersamamu" mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar perkataan sang _eomma_.

"Bersamanya ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun jijik.

"_Ne,_ kuharap kau bisa bersikap hangat padanya Channie. Dan mulai besok Baekkie juga akan sekolah di sekolahmu Channie" Chanyeol kembali melotot mendengarnya.

"_Mwo_ ? buat apa dia disini _eomma_ ?" protes Chanyeol.

"Orangtua Baekkie ada tugas ke Jepang. Jadi Orangtua Baekkie menitipkan Baekkie. Makanya Baekkie akan tinggal disini"

"Berapa lama ?"

"Belum tahu Channie, ya mungkin sampai tugas orangtua Baekkie selesai"

Chanyeol cemberut. Dengan kesal Chanyeol menaruh tas nya di sofa.

"Kalian harus saling menjaga ya ? kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang kenapa napa, lihat saja!" ancam Lay sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baik _ahjumma_" jawab Baekhyun riang.

"Jangan panggil _ahjumma_, panggil saja _eomma_" Lay mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Baiklah, _eomma_ akan pulang kembali ke Cina. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Oke ?"

"secepat itukah _eomma_ ?"

"Iya Chanyeol. _Eomma_ harus kembali untuk membantu _appa. _jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang" Lay mencium kening Chanyeol dan membelai Chanyeol sayang. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi aku merindukan _eomma_" Chanyeol menatap Lay. Lay membalasnya dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"_Eomma_ juga merindukanmu Channie"

"Sudah ya, _eomma_ harus segera kembali ke Cina. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Lay bergegas keluar . sebelumnya dia memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Lay sudah pergi kembali ke Cina sekitar 1 jam lalu. Tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di rumah besar milik keluarga Park tersebut.

Chanyeol sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah. Baekhyun yang merasa bosan pun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hey Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Chanyeeeoool~" panggil Baekhyun dengan imutnya. Namun itu tak dapar respon apapun dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu ia mengambil paksa buku yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Baekhyun ?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun sedang membolak balik buku yang di pegangnya. Lalu ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau membaca buku ini ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol yang sedang memelototinya.

"Memang apa urusanmu ?" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Wow! Kau hebat Chanyeol! Buku ini _full_ berbahasa Inggris loh~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh Baekhyun kagum melihatnya.

'Ck, memang kenapa kalau aku membaca buku itu ? aku tidak suka orang ini. Terlalu berlebihan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang!' batin Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun jijik.

"Ini aku kembalikan bukumu" Baekhyun menyerhkan buku itu kembali pada Chanyeol setelah beberapa menit membaca buku itu kepala Baekhyun langsung berdenyut-denyut. Baekhyun pusing.

"Sini!" Chanyeol mengambil buku itu dengan kasar. Lalu ia kembali mencari-cari halaman yang tadi ia baca.

"Aku saja baru sebentar membaca buku itu sudah pusing Chanyeol-ah. Kau yang berjam-jam malah tidak merasa pusing sedikitpun ?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa! Sudah sana kau pergi dari sini! Kau menganggu saja!" usir Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur. Kalau pusing Baekhyun akan jadi merasa lapar (?).

**To Be Continue**

Ya Allah apa ini ? *jebur sumur*

Ini bisa juga di anggap prolog bagi FF baruku ini XD

Maafkan Ezza, Ezza belum sempat melanjutkan FF gaje ku yang satunya (read : Little Baby) T_T

Tapi nanti akan diusahakan untuk di lanjutkan. Ezza lagi mau fokus sama Fict ini dulu :P

Mind to Review ?

Review kalian menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya Fict ini, kalau kalian banyak yang suka dan banyak yang review, Fict ini akan saya lanjutkan :*

Gomawo ~ :D


End file.
